Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{4} \times 5\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{7}{4} \times \dfrac{29}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{7 \times 29}{4 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{203}{20}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{3}{20}$